


Calrissian Sass

by SassySnowperson



Series: Rise of Skywalker Ficlets [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Found Family, Gen, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassySnowperson/pseuds/SassySnowperson
Summary: Lando and Jannah have a good meal, at the end of a good day.
Relationships: Lando Calrissian & Jannah (Star Wars)
Series: Rise of Skywalker Ficlets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582255
Comments: 32
Kudos: 52





	Calrissian Sass

**Author's Note:**

> I took prompts for TRoS ficlets on [on Tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sassysnowperson)
> 
> This prompt was from two people! 
> 
> Anonymous asked: _I had a lot of feelings about Jannah right now, (all of them happy), so for a tRoS ficlet idea maybe Jannah + found family_?
> 
> and islandbetweenrivers asked: _Lando and Jannah - adventures finding Jannah’s past and building a new and better Republic_.

"You'll love this," Lando said, his hand warm between Jannah's shoulders as he steered her off the main city street and into a small shop. As she stepped through the door he held open, a delightful bouquet of scents danced in the air—spices and yeasted dough, mixed with a complicated aromatic bitterness she had learned was caf. 

"Caf? That's an easy one," Jannah teased. "What on earth could have given you the idea that I like caf? Maybe the three cup a day habit I've managed to pick up with your coaching?" 

"Four," Lando said with a wink, sweeping toward the cashier. "Don't think I haven't noticed your second afternoon cup." 

Jannah sighed and snapped her fingers, grinning as she followed him up to the counter. 

"That's not what I wanted you to try here, though. Have you had a preacher's loaf?" Lando gestured at the slices of bread swirled with brown spices sitting inside the glass display case.

"Is this a religion thing?" Jannah asked, cocking her head and staring at the bread. She hadn't always had the best luck with understanding religion things. 

Lando shook his head. "I…don't actually know where the name came from. What I do know, is that it's a regional specialty, and it's delicious." Shifting his attention to the cashier, he ordered, "Two slices, please, and two cafs, both heavy on the cream, light on the sugar." 

They settled into their table, caf and the loaf slices delivered a couple minutes later. Jannah took a bite, her eyes going wide as sugared-spiced flavor danced on her tongue. "Oh wow," she mumbled, her mouth still full, looking down at the plate. 

"I love introducing you to new food," Lando said, his voice warm. "You're always so passionate, for good or for ill."

Jannah wrinkled her nose at him. "If you ever try to make me try that fish-bladder thing again I'll—"

"No!" Lando held up his hands and waved them. "No, you've made your stance on that perfectly clear. Besides, why would I retread old ground? There's a world of new flavors to explore." 

Jannah toasted him with her caf mug. "Now that I can agree with." 

"A whole galaxy of horrible foods you haven't tried yet." Lando grinned. 

Jannah dropped her hand. "Keep this up and I'm not going to trust you anymore."

"That's probably sensible," Lando said agreeably, and took a bite of his slice of preacher's loaf. 

They ate in companionable silence for a bit, before Jannah said, "Today was a good one." 

Lando nodded. "They don't all work out, but when they do? Nothing better."

Jannah smiled, remembering Dice (once upon a time TZ-1010), stepping out onto the streets and _swearing_ he knew the smell in the air, exclaiming over each new familiar thing as he made his way down the street. He finally arrived at the front door to a house with tears in his eyes, and through the door, a family that had lost their baby years ago. They wrapped him up in hugs and said they couldn't wait to know him now, then they had hugged Lando and Jannah, and thanked them for bringing their child back. 

Yeah, that was one of the good ones. The work to find former First Order troopers their lost homes didn't always have such happy endings. Families found, but unwilling to reconnect. Families found, but only their graves. Families never found. 

Still, it was important work, good work, and she couldn't imagine doing anything else. With anyone else, she thought, giving Lando a smile, grateful again that he had thrown his knowledge and resources into this project. 

Lando's face fell, and she wondered which of their failures he was dwelling on this time. Lando looked over at her, and he asked, "You ever think you want to try again? We have access to a lot more genetic databases, now." 

Ah, yes. The oldest failure, from a certain point of view. Well, at least Jannah could put his mind at ease on that score. "I'm good. I don't need to find my biological parents."

"You're doing all this work for other people, you should—" 

"Lando," Jannah tried again, more firmly. "I've thought about it. I don't need it. I…" she ducked her head. "The way I see it, I've already found my family." 

"I suppose you have," Lando said, sounding vaguely dissatisfied, but tolerant. "Finn and Rey and Rose and the rest have all been good friends to you, haven't they?" 

For the love of— 

Jannah set her cup down with a decisive clink. " _You_! You idiot, I'm talking about you. You take me around the galaxy and show me new food and help my figure out what normal humans wear when their clothes haven't been scavenged off a frigate, and are in general just wonderful and supportive and if I ever actually found my biological parents, I have no doubt they'd be a disappointment compared to _you_!" 

Lando blinked in the face of her sudden outburst. 

Jannah didn't give him time to recover, and kept going. "If Rey can just adopt herself into the Skywalker clan, I don't see why I can't do the same. Jannah Calrissian. And, no, you don't get a say in things, you dolt. 'They've been good friends to you.' Seriously." 

Lando blinked again, and Jannah noticed that his eyes were going bright and watery. His voice quavering, he said, "Don't talk to your father that way, young lady." 

Jannah felt her own eyes start tearing up at that, and then Lando pushed back from the table and circled around it, pulling her out of her chair and pulling her into a hug. "I'd be honored," he said.

"A little slow on the uptake," Jannah said, her words wavering with emotion. "But you got there eventually." 

"You've even got the Calrissian sass," Lando said roughly, starting to get control of his voice back. "I'm so proud." 

"I learned from the best," Jannah said, giving a wet laugh. She stepped back from the hug, wiping her eyes. "Seriously, thank you. You've been amazing." 

Lando put his hands on her shoulders. "Seriously, I'm adopting you. I think I'm going to be an excellent father to an already-grown woman who leads a cavalry." 

Jannah grinned. "You already are. But you've been slacking in one particular area."

Lando raised an eyebrow.

Jannah reached up and flicked the royal blue silk hanging off of Lando's shoulder. "I only own two capes—" 

Lando gave a dramatic gasp. 

"—and if I'm really going to uphold your legacy—"

"We will fix this immediately," Lando swore. 

"We will fix this after we drink our caf," Jannah corrected, sitting back down and gesturing at his chair.

"My daughter has her priorities in order." Lando gracefully sank back into his seat.

"You're going to get all sorts of obnoxious with that now, aren't you?" Jannah asked, unable to hide her smile. 

"And you're not? Come on. Say it. You know you want to."

Jannah looked up at him, and smiling as wide as she ever had, said, "Dad."

**Author's Note:**

> Familyyyyyy. I loved these two in the movies, and I was glad to see I was not the only one. Good to have an excuse to write them :D


End file.
